The Flash (CW)
The Flash (CW) is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions who originated from The Flash franchise. Background Origin Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen is a scientist in the Criminal and Forensic Science Division of Central City Police Department. Barry is the son of Henry Allen and Nora Allen, the foster son of Joe West, and the best friend/boyfriend of Iris West. Barry's mother was murdered when he was a child and the blame was wrongfully placed on his father. He was taken in by Joe West and he dedicated his life to proving his father's innocence. Season 1 After the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator exploded, it caused a giant thundercloud to form and Barry was struck by lightning, falling comatose for nine months. When he woke up from his coma, he discovered that he had developed superhuman speed and various other abilities derived from it. Using these super powers, he began acting as the vigilante and superhero known as Red Streak or The Streak. Soon after, the public recognized him as The Flash, stylized as the Scarlet Speedster. But Barry wasn’t the only person who was given extraordinary abilities that night. The dark matter also created meta-humans, many of whom have wreaked havoc with their powers on the city. With the help of his scientist friends at S.T.A.R Labs, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, and Dr. Harrison Wells, Barry began a journey as The Flash to protect the people of Central City from these powerful new threats. With this team, Barry was finally able to defeat the Man in Yellow, aka The Reverse Flash, but in their epic battle, a Singularity was ripped in space and time that threatened to destroy them all. Season 2 After successfully closing the Singularity from destroying Central City, Barry thinks he’s seen the worst… but the arrival of Jay Garrick reveals that the Singularity actually opened portals to an alternate Earth, known as Earth-2, which is being terrorized by a formidable evil speedster named Zoom. As Zoom sends an army of Earth-Two meta-humans to Earth-1 to defeat Barry, he receives unexpected assistance from the Earth-Two doppelganger of his former mentor, Harrison Wells. Meanwhile, Cisco discovers that he, too, was affected by the dark matter of the Particle Accelerator and must come to terms with his newfound powers. As Barry struggles to juggle life as a hero, he opens his heart to Patty Spivot, a spunky detective paired with Joe West, but realizes just how hard it is to find happiness when the lives of everyone you love are at stake. He finds some solace in the companionship of his father, Henry Allen, who was freed from a wrongful life sentence... but when Zoom kills Henry before Barry’s eyes, Barry’s newfound stability is shattered. Season 3 Blinded by anger, Barry unwittingly plays into Zoom’s game and uncovers the evil speedster’s true goal: to destroy all Earths in the multiverse. In the race of his life, Barry ultimately gets the upper hand against Zoom and defeats his nemesis. But unable to celebrate victory, Barry makes a world-shaking decision and speeds back in time to the night his mother died to stop Reverse Flash from killing her, irrevocably changing his past and redetermining his future, creating the events of Flashpoint. He realizes, however, that his memories are being replaced, so he has to let his mother die to keep the timeline correct. His creation and destruction of Flashpoint cause unexpected results in the normal timeline, such as Cisco's brother being killed, Caitlin gaining ice-themed powers, Barry getting a coworker named Julian Albert and new threats known as Alchemy and Savitar mystically recreating meta-humans from Flashpoint. However, he also gains a new crime-fighting speedy sidekick: Kid Flash, who also happens to be Wally West. It is revealed that Alchemy is a split personality of Julian Albert, but this alternate personality vanishes upon loss of exposure to Alchemy's weapon and Savitar's source of power known as the Philosopher's Stone. Season 4 TBA Trivia * In the TV series, he is portrayed by Grant Gustin, in LEGO Dimensions he's mute. * When The Flash is running on the treadmill, he is seen going through a rift. This is a reference to the fact that if he runs fast enough, he will open up a portal and run back or forwards in time. Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Good Guys Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Index Category:Easter Eggs Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Time Travelling Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Variant Characters